Who Were You and Where Are You?
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: Contains spoilers for The Lost Hero! Percy wishes he could remember his past and understand why he feels so out of place among these Roman Half Bloods. Rated K.


**Author's Note: Okay, so I literally just finished reading The Lost Hero tonight, and just about died inside. I'm still now wondering how I am going to make it until the next book comes out. So, I am now left to fanfiction. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

SPOILER ALERT: This story contains spoilers to The Lost Hero and all of the Percy Jackson series.  
  
The warm evening air glowed a rich, but dark, blue. The sun had set leaving only slight traces of pink across the sky.The sound of waves and the scent of salt-water surrounded Percy as he stood and let the waves wash over his feet.

Percy. That was all he knew of his name. No last name. No middle name. No identity except for 'Percy.'

A wolf howled in the background, and he recognized the call of Lupa. The wolf was strict and violent and rather frightening, but motherly in her own strange way.

The thoughts of the more motherly characteristics of the wolf brought up even more questions in Percy's mind. "Who is _my_ mother?" He couldn't help but ask himself. He grabbed a seashell from the waves and threw it back into the ocean in frustration.

Memories had started creeping back to him, but not in a helpful way. Not in a way he could put coherently back together. Just in a way that was small enough to be frustrating.

He didn't know who he was. He didn't even know his own personality. All he knew about himself was that his name was Percy, and that he did not belong with the Sons of Rome. He was a Greek child. Certainly, he was a half-blood like everyone else here. But he couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong. He had a home somewhere, but not here.

But when he came out here and stood in the ocean waves, things became just a little bit clearer. While he could still not place together the puzzle pieces of his past, he could at least start to see a vague picture of what it was.

Everyone here kept talking about how this boy, Jason, was missing from their midst. Everyone seemed to miss him, to wish he'd appear. At least, in the way people did here. Everyone was so reserved, that it took a lot to understand what they were feeling at all. So they really must have needed this guy if they displayed such a wish for him to come back.

_I wonder if there is anyone who misses me like that?_

The question made him feel a longing stronger then anything he could remember feeling before. He longed to know the people that he kept having very small flashbacks of.

He knew he had had friends. But had they been the kind that would search for him? Or the kind that would stand by and ask, 'I wonder whatever happened to that guy?'

He hoped it was the first kind.

He closed his eyes, and as the waves danced around his feet, and pulled sand from underneath them, he recalled a voice.

It was a girl's voice, and while at first Percy didn't know what she was saying, the words became clearer the more the memory reverberated in the back of his mind.

_"I am never going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain,"_

And then a voice connected with a face and in his head, Percy could see stormy gray eyes, and a head of curly blond hair.

He recognized the girl. She seemed to mark something important in his memory.

"Where are you?" He asked the air, as if the girl could somehow hear him. He knew she was important. He knew that if he was ever going to remember everything about his past, he would need her. She was a vital piece of information, and he knew without her he would never be able to connect the missing pieces of his past. Like she was a key in the door that led to all the things that were missing. And a guide to putting all those pieces back together.

And even though he didn't understand why, he knew one thing for certain.

He needed her.

And it wasn't just to find his past, either. He missed this girl. He didn't know how he could miss someone he didn't remember. But he missed her. He needed to see her. He needed her back.

"Where are you?" He asked again, a little bit more desperately. He did not expect an answer, but he had to ask. He had to call out. Because that was all he could do.

Percy opened his eyes and stared out at the waves once more. He heard another wolf call, and somehow he knew Lupa was looking for him. He sighed and turned his back on the waves, jogging up the sandy beach and into a wooded area just beyond it. He knew it was unwise to keep Lupa waiting.

But somewhere, over the waves of the ocean and under the glistening stars, a girl's voice echoed softly.

"_I am coming."_

**Author's Note: Wow. I had a really good time writing that, so I hope you enjoy it. But even if everyone hates it, at least I had fun, right? So anyway, a quick explanation, if Percy seems out of character, that was kind of on purpose...He doesn't know who he is or anything about himself, which is why he doesn't act the same way. Also, this was really written as a one-shot, but if enough people like it, I would be more then happy to continue. So please review and let me know!**

**Also, random fact of the day: The title to this story is a line out of a Taylor Swift song "Your Face." So all credit of the title goes to her.**


End file.
